Braces
by Pam The Clam
Summary: What happens if Marcus got braces? ... M/O
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **My hand was itching so bad in the need of writing more Marcus/Oliver fics.. My head was full of that stuff at school, can't really concentrate on the works. But anyways, I got my pc back so I'm totally writing! Enjoy~

Marcus PoV

I entered a Muggle place, with my mom on my side. "Mom, are you sure?" I looked at the Muggle place called the 'dentist'. "No doubt!" mom smiled as a man in a white suit entered the room. "Marcus Flint?" he asked, I nodded and followed the man inside another room. I don't want to remember the rest that happened there. Horrifying, I tell you..

Now I'm at Potions class. Since the new term started at Hogwarts people kept pointing or staring at me, they even tried to touch my new _braces_. Even Pucey asked me a lot of stuff about my Muggle chains (that's what everyone said about my braces). "Does it hurt?" Adrian stared at my braces. I was way to pissed off to talk about it, of course it hurts for the first few days but I tried to be though, I'm not a pillow.

What pissed me off the most is Oliver Wood's reaction. That jerk. We met at the hall once and Oliver could only laugh his ass off at my new braces, or Oliver just stared at it with curious eyes which bothers me a lot. He had potions class with me now and he just stared at my stupid braces. I knew I was being watched, I always do. Cause everybody is watching me. It sucks how everybody thinks I'm like an alien or something. So disturbing.

"Damn it Wood, will you stop staring?" I growled. Now Oliver stopped gazing, rolled his eyes, and looks away. I feel like beating him up, but I'm not getting detention so I tried not to beat him up.

It was dinner and I have to eat slowly unless bits of food got stuck to my braces bringing giggles and laughs from every direction. Many people had passed me at the hall and stuff and said something like,

"Nice chains." Or "You got something there on your mouth.." or just laugh at my face.

I wish mom wouldn't care much about my looks and just let it be.

There is also this one time I was walking down the hall, alone and then this Longbottom kid from Gryffindor came to me and asked, "Where did you get those? How does those things work?" I wanted to punch him about asking my stupid chains but I know that Weasley Prefect will come any second now so I just said "They're called braces." and storms out.

Time seems to fly so fast. It was MY big day because I'm going to get these idiotic braces off leaving a handsome smile instead of a Troll's scowl. I grinned, I turned to my mom and (unexpectedly)I hugged her. "Thanks, mom.." I feel weird inside, but I'm way too happy anyway. "I told you you'll be better by the time your braces got off.." she answered with a wide smile.

I use to get laughs and humiliation, but now people seem to like me. Even rumors said that some of the girls was having crushes on me. I feel like Potter now, but more muscular and great. Everywhere I looked people seem to look away as if they had been staring at me for many times, But I'm okay with that.. I'm kind of the center of attention so I feel like a star.

Quidditch is still weeks away, I wanna see the look on that Wood Jerk's face. HA! I know he's going to stop laughing and admire me—WAIT, no. Not admire.. just jawdrop or something like that. It's creepy having your rival admiring you. So I went to the great hall, grinning with my handsome smile and people are talking about me, I knew it. I heard giggles from some girls at one side, but I'm not really interested at their reaction. Somehow.

Oliver was there, talking to his friends and he saw me. I smirked. And somehow his cheeks went pink and stuff (sooo Gryffindor-ish) and looks away. What the heck? Why the hell was he even blushing? I don't' really care though. So I just went to eat breakfast with Pucey (who said I'm hot, oh yeah!) and the other Slytherins.

The next day, I had potions again with Wood, Now it's time for revenge! I took a seat on a table beside Wood's and starts drawing his attention to me. I hummed some tune and he looked at me in the corner of his eyes. It's working. I stopped than pretend to look somewhere else, now Wood got his chance to look at me and so he did. Still, looking at somewhere else, I teased him, "You like the new me, huh?" I turned to him and he was blushing again, like before. "Oooh, you do like it?" I teased him more.

"n..no.." he mumbled as he looks away.

"Yes.." I said as he turned to a shade of red.

"I think I—" he stopped his words.

"You what?" I'm a bit curious.

"nevermind" and he stared at Snape who has just entered the room.

The lesson ended so I waited in the door as Wood pass by he seem to not notice me. I grabbed his collars and pulled him close to my face. "I will take.. my Revenge." I said as I grit my perfect teeth to him, he went all nervous and stuff. I dragged him to a broom closet so I'll have my privacy with him, just two of us. No, I don't mean it in _that_ kind of way..

He looked scared, his palms are holding his robes tightly. "Look," I started, "You seem to blush a lot seeing my with my new teeth," I grinned a bit showing him my new set of beautiful teeth, "what's up with you?" I finished. His mouth open and close, but no sound was made. He finally spoke, "uhh.. I think.. I..I.. have.. .. feelings.. for you..and..uhh.. I…" Did he just said feelings? I smirked, "Feelings? What feelings?" I laughed but then I stopped, feelings he say? "Wood. Don't tell me.." I looked at Oliver who was a bit shaking, "you're…gay?" I blurted it out. He tried to put his bravery, I guess. "..yes.." then it was awkward silence.

I tried not to laugh, but failed anyways. "Really Wood? Are you really homosexual?" I stared at him, he was a bit shaky and blushing. What a girl.. He looked at me and said, "Y.. you're not beating me up? … are you?" he seemed scared, well, since not only girls fancy me but guys also. I smirked, "I'm taking my revenge your way.." which means I'll tease his pant off oh, wait, no. Not his pants, that seemed wrong I'm not gay. Or am I? I grinned to myself which made Oliver confused. "Ok, out." I kicked him out from the broom closet and I stormed off myself from it. "Oliver Wood, the captain of Gryffindor team, is a fag—" Oliver narrowed his eyes, "Zip it, Flint!" Oliver went down the hall without another word.

Since time always runs fast Quidditch starts next week. I wanted to use the field to practice on Saturday, but Wood and his team was there. "Damn it Wood, stay out of my schedules will you?" I said to him as he approached to me. "We went here first, so we get to use the field!" Oliver said, poking his little fingers to my chest. Seriously, is that an excuse for touching me? "I grabbed his fingers with my palms, way bigger than his, and threw it to him. He narrowed his eyes, then went away. "Hey!" I called out, "Come here you hom—" I almost screamed his secret, he turned around with widened eyes. Everyone looked at me. "hom-what?" Pucey asked. I shrugged. "Let me deal with this.." Oliver said as he pointed to the Gryffindor Changing room, I stared and followed him there.

We're alone again. "What the hell Flint?" he said angrily. "Sorry.." I said as he clenched his fists, "Look Wood, just because I got a new look doesn't mean I have a good personality too, okay?" I said. His face turned from a shade of red too pink-ish. He's blushing again. "You're blushing again.." I teased him. He scowls, "bet you're having a hard-on there.." I looked at his pants for a bit, then looked up again. He was shrugging and then he went to the exit.

"Hey, we haven't solve the field problem yet." I asked as he went out, "no need to." He murmured then went out. "Ok guys, we'll train later on." Oliver said, he looked at me through his shoulders then walked away. The other Gryffindor players gasped at Oliver. Oliver never gives up about Quidditch, but I guess my guess was right. Is he angry? I teased him and I was correct, maybe he is. I tried to put that aside and went training.

It was another match of Quidditch. At last, I waited for so long.. The game started and we played like we usually do. I got the Quaffle and headed for the goal post, Oliver blocked my way, not again Wood, then I'll just do it the hard way. I swished my broomstick and it hit Oliver, but he got up again somehow and punched me in the face, "I hate you Flint!" His face was red, his eyes are a bit watery. Oh don't tell me I got this too far this time? I punched him back. He growls and I growled back. "Stop copying!" He kicked me, but before I fell off I grabbed on to his foot and he went down with me.

I felt the grass on the sides of my face. I opened my eyes slowly and grunting. Something fell on top of me, I looked down and I saw Oliver lying there with his back facing the skies above. I nudged him. He stayed there, he grabbed on to my clothes tighter, "What now Wood? Care for another punch?" I said, I know he's awake because he lose his grip on me. Ho opened his eyes and looked up at me. "I hat you Flint," he got up and sat on top of me. Whoa, didn't expect that. "I hate you!" he started hitting my chest with his little fists. Chatters are heard everywhere, the payers lay quiet at the skies, Harry stared although the snitch was flying above his head.

Oliver was grunting, his face was red, he slowed his little hits on me. "I hate you.. I hate you.." he looked down on me. I still didn't say anything, let him rant. "I hate you for.. for being a jerk.." he stopped his hits and just looked down, being silent for a moment. "I hate you for being so… annoying ..why do you have to be so…" he paused, then looked up to my face, his cheeks are pink again. "..so.. so… handsome…" his face turned really red again. I grabbed his shoulders, he moved back to my thighs, and I sat up. The whole chattering and stuff went silent. I looked at his eyes, he looked at mine. Yes, okay, I'm gay, I like Oliver.. (you happy now?) I went to lean closer but then someone coughed. We both looked up, it was Professor Dumbledore. Oliver went shaky again.

"I'm sorry boys, but if you don't mind we have underage kids in here too you know.." his eyes are twinkling like always.

I forgot about the crowd. I got up and so did Oliver.

"The indoors are always open for those who loved each other" he said as he jerked his head to the castle.

"Thanks, professor.." Oliver was blushing as Dumbledore laugh a silent laugh.

We both went to the castle hand-in-hand and forgotten all about the game.

**A/N: **Why braces? because I wore one right now and I thought maybe Marcus also needs one! Marcus will start own 'game' with Oliver if you R&R! ...just kidding :) the rest? I'll handle it to your own imaginations..


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hoho, since my dear friend wanted me to make a second chapter for 'Braces' I will! Enjoy~

The morning sun shone on me, it's blinding. I opened my eyes slowly and felt something a bit heavy on top of me. Oh yeah, Oliver. We slept together last night. I poked his shoulders, "Wake up.." he moves a bit then started to open his eyes. "Marcus?" he looked up, and smiled. Okay, so the whole school probably knows we're dating whatsoever. But I don't really care anyways..

I moved him a bit than sat up, stretching both my arms. Oliver hugged me and giggled. "Marcus you look really cute when you're sleeping. You know that?" He said. Me? Cute? As if.. I'm muscular, better tell him that. "Not as cute as you.." that's the thing blurted out of my mouth instead. He giggled and went up, and paused. "What's wrong?" I asked. He just paused there. I stood up and nudges him. He looked at me with blank eyes.

"Marcus.. where.. am I?" he murmured.

"What's wrong? You're only in my room…." My voice trailed off..

"You're in my room!" I panicked. How's he going to get to his common room by now? People would have seen him and and—

I breathed slowly, trying to calm down. But Oliver was already walking in circles, I thought that he couldn't wear his clothes from yesterday because it's dirty, I grab some clothes which was a bit small for me then tossed it into his arms. He stared at it. "Thanks.." He said as he wore them, they're a bit too big for him but that made him cute. I wore mines also. I looked at the clock and saw it was not too late for breakfast. I opened the door as big as a crack and looked outside. No sign on any students here.. I grabbed Oliver by the wrist and pulled him out, he brought his dirty clothes with him.

We walked through the room in silence then there was a sound. "Ahem!" We both looked back, it was Draco. He was sneering, "Got yourself a Gryffindor boyfriend, eh?" I rolled my eyes although Oliver seem to blush a bit. I caught a glimpse of Draco's eyes, it was something like jealousy. "Are you jealous?" I asked as Oliver hold my palms, tiny hands he got there.. Draco blushed, "no.." he shook his head. I smirked, "You want Potter, am I right?" my guesses are always right. Draco was now running back to his dorm, probably doing something a bit Emo-ish. Don't really care. Oliver dragged me out from the common room and walked to the Great Hall.

Not much people there, only the ones who woke up late was there. We let go of our hands and walked in different directions. Pucey was there, he tapped a seat beside him. I sat there and started grabbing breakfast, I'm starving. "So, what happened last night?" Pucey asked. I ignored him. "Hey.." he poked me. "Nothing, none of your business.." I started eating as I set my eyes on Oliver who was talking with the others with my clothes on him. Lovely sight I tell you.. Pucey poked me again, this time it was harder. "Hey, watch it!" I rubbed my poked arm, he looked a bit annoyed, "I know you're doing something with that Wood guy. You like him, do you?" I sighed, "I know you know what me and him was doing." He let out a silent evil laugh. "Don't think I don't know what you and Terence were doing all this years.." I continued to eat as he choked on his juice. "Hey!" he went a bit pink, like Oliver.

I looked at the Gryffindor table again and looked at Oliver, who was now munching on his breakfast. So cute..

I finished breakfast fast and storms out. Oliver followed, nice. "Marcus where are you going?" he asked as I stopped my steps to look at him, he was staring at me with glittering eyes. I wanted to hug him but people were looking, remembering the incident happened at the Quidditch match. "I'm going to Hogsmeade, wanna come?" I asked, I know he want to.. "Yes!" he grinned and went to his dorm. I went to mines also and guess who I saw? Draco. I smirked at him, "going somewhere, Malfoy?" I asked, he narrowed his eyes stalked away.

I waited in front of his common room, the Fat Lady was giggling, "Do you have a date with someone?" she asked. "..yes." I said shortly, she giggled again. Oliver went out and he was ready. He's wearing his favorite turtleneck and a pair of jeans. He smiled at me, I smiled back. "You look nice.." I said, winking naughtily to him, he blushed but grab hold of my hand anyway.

"So.. where do you want to go?" I asked as we walked there getting weird gazes from people there.

"Three broomsticks?" he asked, Hmmm.. nice idea.. "Ok." So there we went, ordering two glass of butterbeers and sat on a seat in the corner, just two of us.

I sipped a bit of the butterbeer, he did the same. He hold my hand and played with my fingers, his fingers are really thin. I grinned at how cute he is playing with my finger, I mentioned cute way too many times now. Damn it, Oliver. Oliver leaned closer, I grinned more widely. I turned to him and he turned to me, we're both facing each other. Many people here, but I don't care.. Still, people will gossip about us more so I only pecked him on the mouth then started drinking my butterbeer. Oliver blushed but smiling. Ho hold my hands and took a large gulp of butterbeer.

We went back to the castle at the evening. We spent the whole day browsing through shops, I went to Zonko's and bought some stuff that might be useful. We went separate ways to our common rooms. Oliver pecked me on the cheeks before we went separate ways, sweet. So after that I went to eat dinner, on the way there Oliver appeared out of nowhere (which was kind of creepy) then stopped my steps, "Hello, Marcus." He appeared. "er.. hello Oliver." It was creepy.

"So.. wanna meet up tonight?" he asked me with glittering eyes. "Yes!" I answered as I girnned, I'm kind of waiting for this.. "after dinner, abandoned class room on third floor?" he smiled. I smiled back "absolutely." Then he walked away.

After dinner I went back to my dorm, pretending to sit down calmly but it was different inside my mind. I was jumping up and down from happiness. I tried to look as clam as possible. After all the calm treatment I stood up and headed for the painting hole, "Hey! Where are you going?" Adrian asked as he sat down by the couch. "Shut up Adrian, it's none of your business." I stormed out.

I walked as quiet as possible, and I crept in to the abandoned classroom. Oliver was sitting on a table beside the window. The moonlight lit to his figure, it was beautiful. He smiled, I did the same and approached him. I put my hands on his hips, he wrapped his arms round my neck and we both fell to a deep kiss. After a while I got kind of bored, I pulled away and pinned him to a table. I put my hand inside his robes, his face became red, it was getting rather fun and suddenly—

BANG!

Someone opened the door. I didn't dare to look who it is, Oliver saw the person, he gasped and grabbed my hand which was on his robes, pulling it out.

"So.." the person said. I knew it from that voice. Professor Snape.

"Enjoying yourselves, boys?" he gave an ugly grin. "caught in the act.." he grinned wider and uglier.

I stood up properly and faced him. Oliver did the same, but he hid a bit of himself behind my muscular body. He started explaining, "As you can see, I didn't attend the last Quidditch match.." he now walked the chalkboard, brushing the dust off it. "Rumors said, that captains of both Slytherin and Gryffindor was in love, of course I didn't believe it." He shot an angry look at me. "As time goes by I was a bit suspicious of you two.." now he was walking to the book shelves. "and it was true. The rumors was true. A bit of shock, really." He browsed his fingers through the dusty books. "Maybe, just maybe. You could have detention." Now he was looking at Oliver, who hid more of himself behind me. "You two should head back to your own dorms and stop whatever you're doing or you might be expelled." He was angrier by the moment. I looked at Oliver and he nodded nervously. He storms out, I followed him but Snape grabbed me by the arm. I tried to let go, "Can I have a word with you, Mr. Flint?" he asked coldly. I stopped struggling and faced him.

"You're dating Mr. Wood. Am I correct?" he said shortly.

I nod,

"As I told you before, you have to stop—"

"I love him sir." I said awkwardly, I never said something like that before. Oliver's driving me crazy by now, damn.

"I know that, Mr. Flint." He said more cold than ever, "You've broke a rule, or was it two?"

I kept silent.

"I shall tell the headmaster about this, If you won't separate soon enough than the school will do it for you." He narrowed his eyes, then storms out.

I stood quiet, then I walked really slow to my dorm. Dragging my feet.

I mumbled the password then bury myself on the couch, no one was there. I let myself sleep, not caring about anything anymore.

The next morning, I woke up with Adrian and Terence in front of me, I fell asleep on the couch. I sat up. "Hey, you better hurry and take breakfast." Terence said, he was playing chess with Adrian, that's weird. I stretched a bit as I saw Adrian put his hands on top of Terence's, he blushed. I knew it. They're not playing chess, it's just an excuse for touching each other. Nice idea though..

I went down and I met Professor Snape on the was there, "Have you decide about what we talked about yesterday?" he asked coldly. I shook my head, he narrowed his eyes. "See you in class tomorrow, Mr. Flint." He walked away.

That Sunday afternoon I met Oliver near the lake. We sat there, looking at the lake. "So.. what now?" I asked, Oliver, still looking at the lake started speaking "I don't know." He hold my hand, I love it when he does that. "I wanted to be with you.. forever.." I was going to say 'me too' but I thought again. I just hold his hands tighter, afraid of letting go. "Probably Snape's on his way to the headmaster's office.." Oliver murmured. I hugged him, "that's okay.. It's our last year here, we're free to do whatever we want after we graduate.." he rest his head on my shoulders.

I don't know what will happen next, I wish time would stop so that we can be together more longer..

**A/N:** aaaand I am planning a chapter 3. R&R please? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This will be last chapter. Enjoy~

Snape called us. We're so in trouble. I saw Oliver's eyes represent fear.. I felt the exact same way, But I didn't show it. I must be a man..

We got to Dumbledore's office, he was looking out to the windows, then looked at us and smiled with the same glittering eyes he always have. "Sit down, boys.." he said calmly, no rage in his tone. Are we still safe? Snape shifted to him and starts talking, " As I told you before.." he made hand gestures, ".. I had caught them doing things, bad things," he looked at us with menacing eyes ".. I saw them at the abandoned classroom, they aren't allowed to wander around to the castle at a time that late.." Snape finished, turning to us. Dumbledore nodded silently and started to walk to his desk. He sat on his chair, and smiled again at us.

"Mr. Wood.." he said, Oliver blinked.

"Mr. Flint.." he turned his gaze to me, I twitched my lips, curving a really tiny smile.

"You could have detention for wandering that late.." I felt a little bit of seriousness in his tone.

"But, I won't expel you," he looked at Snape. Snape gave a really ugly look, which is really ugly.

"But they—" Snape was cut by Dumbledore. "It's okay, Snape." He said calmly. He was smiling again, with more glittering eyes. Snape fidgets.

"and why is that so, dear headmaster.." he asked, "Because I'm no different to them when I was younger.." he was beaming. So did me and Oliver.

"We.. we're not expelled?" Oliver asked happily as he straighten up, I grinned.

"Not at all.. but you do have detention for going out after hours.." he nodded. "You may go" he gestured his hands signaling us to the exit. We went there, Oliver looked like he could skipped on his way back. We're free.

At the corridors, before separating to our dorms I pulled him, "one last kiss?" I grinned. He smiled than pecked me on the lips, I let go. He walked away with jumpy footsteps, I grinned and head back to the dorms.

~So, Their lives are pretty much happy.. Until one day, the day they are going to graduate….~

Oliver was jumping up and down in happiness, which made me more scared to tell the truth.

I calmed down, then walked to Oliver, he turned around, grinning from ear to ear. I smiled a weak smile.

"We're free, Marcus!" he jumped again, "We could do whatever we want!" he hugged me, I hugged back for a while, then let go.

"Oliver.." I started. "I… I'm sorry." He was still grinning. But a bit confusion was in his eyes.

"Oliver.." I took a deep breath as deep as I could go. "I didn't pass." I had a serious tone in my voice, to show him it is real. He's not smiling anymore. "..M.. Marcus.." he trembles, he covered his mouth with his hands, "tell me.. this isn't true.. right?" he tried not to believe what I just said, but he had to.

I took his hands and hugged him, "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.." I hugged him tighter, he started crying on my robes, we're not free, wait, _I'm_ not free. "How could they do this to you…" he sobbed, "I thought we could be free forever.. for the rest of our lives.." he sobbed again. "It's okay Oliver.. this is all my fault.. I didn't study enough I'm stupid.. I'm—" "you're not! I'm the one that had need to look after your scores more—" I pulled away, "No Oliver, none of my bad grades are you fault.. I should've studied harder.. " I tried to look clam but I saw Oliver's teary eyes, he couldn't speak louder than a whisper, "..Marcus.." he planted his fingers on my robes as I tried to get away.. "I'm… sorry.." I kissed him than ran away, not bearing to hurt Oliver more..

I was at my dorm, packing the stuff as all my friends were enjoying their graduation. I went out through the painting hole, then I saw Oliver standing there. "Marcus.." he said, trying to look brave. "oh.. hello.." I said, he approached me and stared at me. "Oliver I—" he put his thin finger at my lips, signaling me to shut up. So I did. "You were right.. you should've studied better.." he smiled a bit, I hope this isn't a lecture. "I'll be waiting for you.. I'll visit here very often you might get bored of me!" he nodded proudly, I grinned, "I'll never get bored of you!" I nuzzled him, he giggled.

"So.." I broke off the silence after we played for a bit. "I guess this is Good bye?"

Oliver gasped, "Oh no, I don't like good byes!" he looked at me with sadness. "We'll meet again! I'll send you and owl, you send one back to me okay?" he frowned.

I laughed, "okay.. okay.." he smiled at me now. "I'll be waiting for you.." he winked and kissed me. I grinned and he walked away, strutting a bit. _Can't wait to tap that.. _I thought as I went to the library for early studies.

It's been a year, I finally graduate. Me and Oliver had been sending owls to each other for the whole year, he had his own house now. He's a Quidditch player, just like what I thought it would be. The first thing I'll be going after I get out of Hogwarts is to knock on Oliver's door.

I'm there. A bit nervous, but I knocked recklessly.

"Who's ther—" he saw me after the door flew open his eyes widened and gleaming and he hugged me. "MARCUS! OH, MARCUS!" he hugged me tighter. He kissed me fast several times and saying 'I love you' a thousand times. I pulled away, "Wanna go in?" I grinned awkwardly, he dragged me in.

The house wasn't too big, not too small either, prefect for two people, I perhaps. The walls are white and It's rather clean, I guess he'd been cleaning knowing I'll come here soon enough.

"It's not much.." he said, I looked around, there was a staircase, I guess it leads to the bedrooms. "Oliver.." I looked at him, smiling widely. He looked at me but I was already kneeling beside him.

"Oliver.." I put my hand in my pockets and pulled out a small box, Oliver gasped and covered his mouth with his hands, "Marcus what're you—" I opened the tiny box, A ring was there, glimmering beautifully as Oliver starts to blush.

"Oliver, will you marry me?"

I said as he puts his hands down slowly.

Oliver looked like he's going to cry with happy tears.

"..Yes.."

I stood up, and put the ring on his thin fingers. He kissed me, I kissed back. We're free. I swear I'll love him until the end, I swear I'll protect him from any harm, I swear I'll be his husband and will be there whenever he needs me.

_~End~_

**A/N: **:) happy for them! R&R please.. I should write their afterlife. I'll do it soon. Thanks for reading.. :D


End file.
